Just Another Day Or So We Thought!
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: A new ranger is in town! With the power of Ice on her side can she help the rangers defeat Lothor for good?
1. Cold as Ice

**_DISCLAIMER:_** The only thing I own is Aphrodite. And if by any chance you don't under stand the language I used whether you speak it or not please keep in mind I am using an online translator and there are translations in the story as to what she said. Sorry for the inconvinience but I wanted her to speak more than one language.

* * *

It was a normal day at Ninja Ops. Well, it was normal if you were the Power Rangers anyway. Cameron Watanbe was in his usual position. And that was in front of his computer. However something very abnormal was about to happen as the rest of the Rangers assembled for training.

The second Tori, Shane, Blake, Hunter and Dustin walked into Ninja Ops a screen popped up on Cam's computer. The Rangers mortal enemy, Lothor, showed his ugly face on said screen and laughed evilly.

"Hello Rangers this is just your friendly ransom correspondence." He laughed again. "What are you talking about Lothor? All of us are here if you haven't noticed." Cam said looking quite annoyed. "That fool of a father didn't tell you! Wonderful. Oh well! Zurgane bring out the prisoner!"

A girl with long black hair was being held captive by Lothor's head general. "Did you think about my offer my dear?" Lothor asked the girl. "Prenda la vostra offerta e spingala sulla vostra estremità!" The girl replied spitting at Lothor's feet. Tori and Cam laughed while the others just looked confused. Cam pressed a few buttons on the key board and the girl was teleported in a beam of white light into Ninja Ops.

"NO!" Lothor yelled as the communications connection was deleted by Cam. They all turned to the black haired girl. "Thank you so much for saving me." She said bowing. "You're welcome." Cam replied.

Seeing the curios looks on the others faces she blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm Aphrodite Mizuno. I just want to thank you again for saving me from that…that…Persona insana diabolica!" she said making a face. "I'm sorry what?" Dustin asked. "Evil insane person. Italian I'm assuming?" Cam asked. "Yes my mother was from Italy and my father from Japan." Aphrodite said.

"What was it you said to Lothor that made these two laugh?" Shane asked gesturing to Tori and Cam. "I told him to take his offer and shove it up his butt." She said not missing a beat. This made everyone laugh.

"I'm Cam Watanabe and these are my friends Tori Hanson, Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley." Cam said pointing to everyone as he said there names. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me 'Ro." Aphrodite said smiling. "Likewise." They all said.

"Miss Mizuno! I wasn't expecting you until next week!" A small guinea pig said as it walked in looking shocked. Well, as shocked as a guinea pig can look. "I am sorry about my early arrival Sensei Watanabe, but Lothor has discovered who I am. He decided to try and persuade me to join him. I told him no." 'Ro said smiling at Sensei Watanbe. "I see please make you self at home. I see you have met my students and my son." He replied.

Alarms started to go off all around them. "Well, he doesn't waste time does he?" 'Ro asked rhetorically while rolling her eyes. "I think I should tell you that Miss Mizuno is a Ranger just like you all are, she is the White Ice ranger. I asked her to join the team when we first started having problems with Lothor but she had her own problems to deal with back in her home town. She will be helping you all now. Be careful Rangers!" Sensei instructed.

"Let's do this!" Shane said lining up with Tori and Dustin.

"Ninja Storm!" They yelled

"Thunder Storm!" Hunter and Blake shouted.

"Samurai Storm!" Cam bellowed.

"Winter Storm!" 'Ro joined in.

"Ranger Form!" they all yelled together.

Aphrodite's uniform was the same as Tori's only White instead of Blue. She also had a symbol of ice along with a Polar Bear paw on her chest.

They all reached the location of the monster that Lothor had sent down. It was disgusting to look at. It was covered in a dark purple goo that smelled horrible. "Hey, tall dark and stinky! Over here!" 'Ro yelled. "You are the one my master wants! Join us!" the monster screeched. "Yeah right! After he starts skipping around in a tutu giving out flowers!" 'Ro said sarcastically.

"You will pay for that insult! KELZAKS ATTACK!" The monster shrieked.

While the other rangers were busy with the Kelzaks 'Ro faced off against the monster. "Time to take you on a one way trip to the Ice Age!" she said as she grabbed what looked like an oddly bent icicle off of her belt. "Say hello to my Ice Boomerang!" she threw her boomerang at the monster.

Sparks flew as it made a direct hit injuring the monster and slowing it down. The others were finished with the Kelzaks and had started to assemble the Storm Blaster.

'Ro flipped out of the way as they fired the beam at the monster. It hit dead center destroying the monster. However a scroll appeared in the sky and the monster returned ten times its original height. "Can't the evil villains ever admit defeat and call it a day?" Blake asked. "No, because then they wouldn't be as evil!" the monster replied to Blake's rhetorical question.

They all called out there Zords. 'Ro's was a pure white Polar Bear. "I think I might be able to merge with your Zord Cam!" she said sending him a power disc as they settled into their Zords. "Let's see if you're right! Power Disc, Locked and Dropped!" Cam said activating the power disc.

'Ro's Polar Bear Zord became the head, right arm and left leg of the new Zord. "Polar Samurai Mega Zord!" 'Ro and Cam shouted.

After about five minutes of fierce battling the Rangers triumphed and returned to Ninja Ops. "So…what now?" 'Ro asked. "Now…we PARTY!" Dustin exclaimed. 'Ro raised an eye brow. "Party?" she turned to Cam. "He's right for once. We're having a movie party tonight and you're welcome to join us if you'd like." Cam stated.

"I'd love to-" 'Ro started but she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hold that thought! Hello?" she said answering her phone. "Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! Tommy, how are you?" she squealed into her phone. Silence. "Really? When? Hold on a sec." she put her hand over the mouth piece. "I'd love to come to the party tonight but my guardian is in town and I haven't seen him in a while." 'Ro said with an unsure look on her face. "It's fine. Maybe he could come along?" Tori suggested. "Tor, he can't see Ninja Ops!" Shane said. "Actually he's a former Ranger." 'Ro said matter-of-factly. "Well then he can come along if he likes." Cam said.

'Ro went back to her phone. "Hey Tommy, my new friends have invited us both to their movie party can we go? Alright! I'll let them know! See ya soon! Bye!" 'Ro got off the phone and did a little dance and turned to the others grinning. "He'll be here to meet you all in a few! He said that if you pass his 'inspection'," she said using air quotes on the word 'inspection'. "We can join you tonight." They all walked outside to wait for 'Ro's guardian.

Soon a white motorcycle roared up the path leading to Ninja Ops. The figure riding the bike was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The figure got off and took off his helmet to reveal the face of Tommy Oliver. "No way! Your guardian is the legendary Tommy Oliver!" Dustin exclaimed. 'Ro laughed. "Yep. I suppose I forgot to mention that?" "Uh…yeah!" Dustin replied.

"Hey 'Ro! Did you forget I was here?" Tommy asked. His answer was 'Ro taking a flying leap towards him. He caught her and spun around while they both laughed. "Miss me?" he asked. "Only like…a lot!" 'Ro laughed. "Tommy these are my friends, Cam Watanabe, Tori Hanson, Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley. Guys this is my guardian Tommy Oliver."

Tommy smiled at Tori and looked suspiciously at the boys. "Oh stop it Tommy! I trust them and that should be good enough!" 'Ro said glaring at Tommy and whacking him on the arm. "Ouch! I forgot you can hit like a boy…" Tommy winced. "Got that right!" she said.

"So why is it you trust them so much if you don't mind me asking?" he asked her. "Because they're Rangers that's why!" 'Ro announced smirking. The six Ninja's grinned at the look on Tommy's face when 'Ro said that. "You six are Rangers?" Tommy asked starting to grin as well.

"Yeah, I'm the Red Wind Ranger." Shane started.

"I'm the Blue Water Ranger." Tori said proudly.

"I'm the Yellow Earth Ranger." Dustin said giving off a mock salute.

"Crimson Thunder." Hunter said shortly.

"Navy Thunder Ranger." Blake said still grinning.

"I'm the Green Samurai Ranger." Cam said nodding in Tommy's direction.

"And I am the White Ice Ranger!" 'Ro said excitedly.

"'Ro that's great! I kinda figured you were going to be a Ranger again." Tommy said after nodding to each person as they spoke. "Yeah I really missed being a part of a team. For a while I had to fight alone and that wasn't any fun 'cause no one was there to groan at my stupid catch phrases!" 'Ro said pouting a bit.

"Ah yes! The extremely annoying and pointless catch phrases that we all used to groan at. You know we laughed too when we did that." Tommy said smiling at 'Ro as he put his arm around her shoulder giving her a one armed hug.

"Well are we going to have a movie party or what?" Dustin asked heading toward Ninja Ops.

* * *

After watching The Brothers Grimm and Robots everyone started to fall asleep during Batman Begins. They couldn't really help it as it was four in the morning. The next morning 'Ro woke up to find she had fallen asleep on someone's chest. She looked up to see who it was and found…

* * *

Yes I know a cliffhanger. Chapter two is in the works as I type so please be patiant with slow updating me. Hope you liked it! Please review! Ideas are welcome! I alreay know who she's going to fall for but I need help with how to get them together. Not saying who it is though. Who ever can guess who 'Ro's going to fall for get's to make an aperance!


	2. Revalations

**_Disclaimer:_** Yeah me own 'Ro. That's all unfortunalty...

Last time we found our new heroine looking to see whose chest she had fallen asleep on.

* * *

She saw Hunter sleeping peacefully with his arm around her shoulder. She looked around and saw Tori and Blake in pretty much the same position but 'Ro knew they had ended up that way on purpose. She managed to move Hunter's arm off of her shoulder without waking him up and sat up to find Tommy and Cam looking at her quite intently. "Good gravy, you two nearly made me jump out of my skin!" 'Ro hissed at the grinning guys.

"Moving a little fast are we? I would think you two would have gone on your first date before cuddling during a movie!" Tommy teased quietly. "Oh hush you! I seem to remember you and-" she started but was interrupted by Tommy. "I get it, it was an accident! I couldn't help teasing just don't mention that…incident." He said nervously.

"What, are you scared? I won't mention it this time but you tease me about something like this again you are toast!" 'Ro said with a warning glare on her face. "Ok well we need to wake everyone else up." Cam said with a sly grin on his face. "Oh! Can I wake them up? Please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure." Cam said smiling. "Ok! Where are your pots and wooden spoons?" 'Ro asked standing up and stretching.

"Pots are in the bottom cabinet on the left and wooden spoons are in the third drawer to the right. Why do you ask?" Cam said with a curious look on his face. "You'll see in a second. You two might want to plug your ears." 'Ro said walking into the kitchen. She came out with a medium sized pot and a large wooden spoon.

As soon as Tommy and Cam plugged their ears 'Ro started banging on the pot with the wooden spoon. Everyone but Dustin awoke with a jump. 'Ro had a look of annoyance on her face that Dustin didn't wake up. She walked over to where he was sleeping and whispered something in his ear. 'Ro laughed as he woke up with a start.

Dustin looked at her with horror. "You are so evil!" he said with a shaky voice. "I try!" 'Ro said with a bright smile. "What did you say to him?" Hunter said in a defensive tone looking as though he was about to attack her. "Just something to mess with his dreams, relax tough guy! I do it all the time! Just ask Tommy he knows quite well!" 'Ro said smirking at Tommy.

"Dustin's right. She is evil when she manipulates your dreams. One word is all it takes and boom you're either having a good dream or a bad one." Tommy said shuddering. "Hey I had to get you awake some how Tommy! The Ice water didn't work and drum practice with the pots and pans didn't work so I tried messing with your dreams! I can't help it if it worked!" 'Ro said in her defense.

"Well it gives us a secondary way to wake Dustin up!" Shane said as he recovered from the laughing fit him, Tori, Blake and Cam had gone into when Dustin woke up. "I don't really think that's funny guys." Hunter said crossing his arms. "What you can't take a joke?" 'Ro said leaning against a wall.

"Is that all life is to you? A joke? Even Dustin knows when to be serious!" Hunter spat.

"You want serious? I'll give you serious. I hide behind my sense of humor because it's all I have left Hunter! I'm nothing without it! I never knew my parents. I was passed from foster home to foster home until Tommy took me in and for that I will be eternally grateful," 'Ro said holding back tears. "You have NO right to stand there and tell me that I don't know when to be serious." And with that she ran out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

Ok so now we know a little about 'Ro's past. And don't forget to guess who she's falling for and it could be any of them. 


	3. Life Sucks and Then You Laugh

**_Disclaimer:_** I still don't own anything beyond 'Ro.

**_A/N: _**I know long time no update. I'm so sorry it's short but it is what it is and I am what I am and what I am is a very stumped writer. If ya have any ideas PM me please! I know 'Ro overreacted in the last chapter but it had to happen! Catch ya on the flip side!

* * *

'Ro kept running. When she finally stopped she was at the beach. She walked over to a shady spot and sat down. "I think I overreacted a little." She said to her self as she gazed out at the ocean. "I can't go back yet. Not after all of that…" 'Ro lay back on the sand and sighed.

"Why is life so hard? I will never understand it." She said standing and running into the water swimming around and getting her clothes soaked. She was wearing a black tank top under a white tank for a layered look and black jeans. She saw Tommy and Tori walking along the beach looking for her. She got out of the water and snuck up on Tommy giving him a huge wet hug.

"Aphrodite Cassandra Mizuno! That is COLD!" Tommy yelled as 'Ro and Tori fell to the sand laughing. "You know the whole full name thing doesn't scare me!" 'Ro said when she had calmed down. "Yeah well that doesn't mean I can't try." Tommy muttered. Tori got out her cell phone and dialed a number. "We found her. We're at the beach. Ok see you in a bit." She said and hung up the phone.

"So…what happened after I left?" 'Ro asked looking at the ground. "Well everyone but Tommy stood there in shock. Once we snapped out of it Hunter ran after you as did the rest of us." Tori said. "I guess I made a real good impression running off like that, huh?" 'Ro said wryly.

"I think you had a right to be mad after what Hunter said. I'd be mad too if someone said something like that to me." Tori said giving 'Ro a hand up. "Thanks Tor. It's nice to know more than one person is on my side." 'Ro said accepting the offered hand. "No problem! After all us girls have to look after each other with a bunch of goofballs like them." Tori said grinning.

"As the female rangers before us would say: GIRL POWER!" 'Ro and Tori said together and proceeded to dissolve into insane giggles as the rest of the rangers arrived. "What is up with those two?" Dustin asked. "I have no idea. 'Ro used to do that with Kat and Tanya all the time when they would get together and visit each other." Tommy said looking at the giggling girls with an eyebrow raised.

"Girls. We will never understand them no matter how hard we try!" the guys all said together in defeated voices causing the girls to laugh harder. "Doesn't mean you should give up though!" 'Ro said between laughs. "Yeah!" was all Tori could manage.

* * *

**_2nd A/N:_** Please remember to review!


	4. Irritation, Flashbacks and Laughter

**_A/N & Disclaimer: I only own 'Ro. This story is AU! All flashbacks are made up! Also next chapter 'Ro tells Tori about her crush! Enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been three weeks and 18 monster attacks since 'Ro had showed up. Tommy had left after spending a week with the NS crew. Now the rangers were enjoying a semi peaceful day at Ninja Ops. I say semi peaceful because Hunter and Shane were arguing about who was the better red ranger, again.

"Would you two kindly SHUT UP! Your incessant arguing is driving me up the wall!" Cam yelled at the bickering two. "Jeez Cam no need to get all defensive!" Shane said frowning at the frustrated samurai. "Yeah bro. You really should relax." Hunter said frowning as well. "It's kinda hard for any of us to relax with you two arguing." 'Ro said her gaze not drifting from the painting she was working on. "You're doing a pretty good job not showing your irritation." Blake said looking quite annoyed. "You forget I've witnessed almost every 'whose the better ranger' argument in history. After the tenth one you tend to tune them out. Besides I am showing my irritation. See?" she said turning her painting around to reveal that she had painted her self strangling Shane and Hunter. Everyone laughed except Shane and Hunter.

"You're harsh 'Ro! We aren't that bad…are we?" Shane asked looking at everyone. Cam, Blake, Tori and Dustin nodded. "Actually Jason and Tommy were the worst. Those two would get into it over the slightest thing at first. They still have their little spats occasionally but it's not as bad as it used to be. Now it's actually friendly teasing when they get into a sparing match." 'Ro said smiling fondly at the memory. "Did you paint your self strangling them too?" Hunter asked. "No I painted me, Kim, Trini, Zack and Billy kicking their butts in full morph." 'Ro grinned. "What we don't get to join in?" Tori asked. "I only had enough canvas for me to strangle them. Sorry." 'Ro shrugged. "It's cool." Blake and Dustin said at the same time. 'Ro giggled. "What?" Cam asked wondering why she'd giggle at that.

"Oh it's just me and Zack used to do that constantly. Rita Repulsa actually put a spell on us so that when we had the same thought we voiced it at the same time. At first it was funny. The fifth time it got to be annoying. The hundredth time we were ready to kill each other." 'Ro laughed. "How old were you when you first became a ranger?" Cam asked. "I was ten. I know I know I was way too young to be a ranger. I only morphed when the monsters and putties got to be too much for the others to handle." 'Ro said smiling at their shocked expressions. "What color were you?" Dustin asked. "Believe it or not I was the Purple Brontosaurus ranger." She replied. "Where did you guys hang out?" Shane asked. "At a place called the Youth Center. We had a lot of good times there. I remember sticking it to Tommy and Jase one day. It was hilarious. Well it was to me, Kim, Trini, Zack and Billy anyway." 'Ro smiled.

Start flashback

* * *

It was the usual scene for the Power Rangers. Six of them were hanging out at the Youth Center. The seventh had yet to arrive. Sixteen year old Tommy was sparing with Jason. Kimberly, Trini and Billy were sitting at a table watching and Zack was…well, being Zack. He was dancing around the Youth Center singing weird songs and goofing around. Suddenly twelve year old Aphrodite bounced into the YC wearing dark purple shorts and a lavender t-shirt that said 'Hug me I'm cute!' on the front. "Hey guys! What's up?" She said plopping next to Billy. "Not much, just watching Tommy and Jason going at each others throats." Trini replied.

"Again? Jeez don't they ever give up? They're pretty much tied!" 'Ro said frowning at the two fighters. "We know that but they don't." Kimberly said rolling her eyes and grinning. "They don't what?" Zack asked as he sat down next to 'Ro and Kim. "They don't know that they're pretty much tied for strength." 'Ro answered. "I think they know they just don't want to admit it." Trini said grinning as both Tommy and Jason hit the mats at the same time. "I won Jase!" Tommy said frowning at the teen in question. "No you didn't! You hit the mat before I did!" Jason argued. "Did not!" Tommy glared. "Did too!" Jason retorted.

Before either of them could continue 'Ro spoke up. "How old are you two? Four? Give it up for pity sake!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "Did we ask you what you thought?" Tommy asked glaring. "No I don't think we did!" Jason said glaring as well. "Oh you asked for it all right! By acting like little kids! I'm twelve years old and I haven't done the whole 'did not, did too' thing since I was five! Either get over it or expect to hear more of this from me!" 'Ro said giving them the dreaded 'glare of doom' that all girls seem to have. Everyone cringed even Kim and Trini. "She's right you know. If you two would act your age you might not get the 'glare of doom.'" Zack said matter-of-factly. "Thank you Zack." 'Ro smiled at him and then glared at Tommy and Jason who were looking sufficiently guilty.

* * *

end flashback

"Ah, good times." 'Ro grinned as she watched the Ninja Storm rangers laugh. "There's more where that came from! You wouldn't believe the funny stories I know about the original rangers though that includes me. I remember there was this one time that I was captured by Rita for the stupidest reason!"

start flashback

* * *

"What do you think you're going to accomplish by capturing me? Getting your butt kicked by the Power Rangers?" an eleven year old 'Ro mouthed off to Rita Repulsa. Not a good idea when being held captive and attached to a supposed torture device. "Ow! What is this thing anyway! And why does it keep poking me!" "That my dear is my most recent ranger torture device! Like it?" Rita asked laughing evilly. "I'll just assume that was a rhetorical question…" 'Ro muttered. "The goal I plan to accomplish is drawing out the purple ranger so I can recruit her for my evil army!" Rita laughed again.

'Is she really that stupid? I think she is…' 'Ro thought to her self, grimacing as the so called torture device poked her again. 'This stupid thing is getting on my nerves! If only she'd just leave so I can send out a message on my communicator!' 'Ro got her wish when Goldar called Rita to the throne room. "I'll just leave you attached to this my dear!" Rita laughed. 'I'm really getting sick of that laugh!' 'Ro thought as she watched Rita leave. As soon as she was sure no one was listening she activated her communicator. "Hello? Anyone there?" 'Ro called hoping the other rangers could hear her. "'Ro? Is that you?" a male voice said softly.

"Billy! You wouldn't believe how glad I am to hear you! Listen, Rita's got me in her space palace! I'd escape but I'm attached to her so called-ow!-torture device. It keeps poking me!" 'Ro said with irritation in her voice. "We'll try and teleport you to the Command Center. Hold on 'Ro-ro!" Billy said. Two seconds later just, as Rita and Goldar were coming back into the room, 'Ro was teleported out in a ray of purple light. Rita's jaw dropped. "THAT LITTLE BRAT WAS THE PURPLE RANGER!" she screeched.

* * *

end flashback

The ninja storm rangers were laughing so hard they were crying including 'Ro. "Oh that's priceless! Capturing the ranger she was after and not knowing it! Haha!" Dustin laughed. "I know! I told everyone that story and they had the same reaction! 'I never knew Rita was so stupid!'" 'Ro said going into another fit of laughter. "I, however, did! She tried to capture me constantly after that. I had to have a bodyguard, it was ridiculous!" she continued.

start flashback

* * *

"Do you guys have to follow me around?" 'Ro asked as she found Tommy and Jason following her. "Unless you want to be captured by Rita again, yes." Tommy answered. "Anything would be better than finding you two following me! I love you like brothers but enough is enough! I want to be left alone! I'm going to turn my self evil if you two keep smothering me!" 'Ro yelled at the top of her lungs. Fortunately no one else was around to hear what was being said. "'Ro we just want to make sure you're safe!" Jason said frowning. "Well would it hurt to back off a little? I'm surrounded by all of you during the day! I don't need you two or Zack and Billy camping out in the tree by my window all night!" 'Ro said glaring. "How did you know about that?" Jason asked, shocked. "I didn't. You just told me!" 'Ro smirked.

"Listen 'Ro you can call us overprotective but we all just want to make sure you're safe." Tommy said giving her his famous puppy-dog eyes. "All right FINE! But the girls get to do night watch! That way my step mom doesn't get suspicious and call the cops when she hears something in the trees. I'll call Trini and Kim and see if they can have a sleepover tonight." 'Ro relented giving them her one condition. "I think we can live with that don't you Tommy?" Jason asked. "Yeah sounds good to me! One more night of listening to 'Barbie Girl' and I was gonna have to scream." Tommy teased. "Shut up! Wait…what are you guys going to do with me if Rita sends down a monster?" 'Ro wondered. "Easy! Send you up to the Command Center!" Jason replied.

"My step mom will get worried! I just won't leave the house unless you guys need me. Sound good?" she asked. "I suppose that would work." Tommy said reluctantly. "Ok then! I need to get home! I'll just say you two escorted me home because of a bully issue." 'Ro said continuing her walk home. Tommy and Jason looked at each other. "She is way too good at lying!" they both said and then they followed her.

* * *

end flashback

"What they didn't realize was that I was lying the whole time about staying home. I personally went up and told Rita that if she ever tried to capture me again and turn me evil that I would go all BPS on her butt!" 'Ro giggled. "BPS?" Hunter asked. "Brontosaurus Power Staff. That was my weapon." 'Ro grinned. "That rocks 'Ro!" Dustin said punching the air. "Thank you Dustin! Anyway Rita hated fighting against me. She actually dared to capture my friends! I told her that it didn't help her case." 'Ro said relating another story. "Are we going into another flashback moment?" Dustin asked innocently. "Yes Dustin. Now kindly hush." 'Ro said then continued.

Start Flashback

* * *

'Ro glared at Goldar. "You really think that you're going to stop me? I laugh in your general direction! Ha, ha, ha!" she sassed emphasizing each ha. "You dare laugh at me you insolent child?" Goldar bellowed. "I do believe I dare!" 'Ro spat. "You will pay!" Goldar screeched charging. 'Ro dodged again and again until she had finally achieved her goal of wearing him out. She delivered a powerful kick to his back and quickly managed to knock him unconscious. "Never mess with my friends slime ball!" she said kicking him again.

"Guys? Are you down here?" 'Ro called softly as she made her way into the dungeon. "Over here!" a voice hissed. "Tommy? Is that you?" she called. "Yeah! Do you think you can get us out of here?" Tommy called back. "Yeah I think so. Hold on!" 'Ro said sneaking over to the cage Rita put her friends in. "Are you all ok?" 'Ro asked. "Yeah, we're ok!" they all responded quietly. "I'm getting you guys out of her-" she started but she was cut off by Rita. "I knew you'd come to rescue your little friends! You'll regret ever crossing me Purple Ranger!" Rita cackled. "You're the one who'll be regretting messing with me Rita! It's Morphin' Time! BRONTOSAURUS!" 'Ro yelled morphing into the purple ranger. "Brontosaurus Power Staff!" 'Ro hit Rita upside the head again and again.

"Stop it! Ow! OW!" Rita yelled. "I warned you but did you listen? NO!" 'Ro yelled and kicked open the door to the cage her friends were in. "Thanks 'Ro!" they chorused and then Billy teleported them out of there.

* * *

End flashback

"Wow 'Ro you're a spitfire aren't you?" Hunter teased grinning. He and 'Ro got along great now. They were practically inseparable. "Got that right! And don't you forget it either!" 'Ro replied completely serious. Everyone including 'Ro laughed.


	5. Sparing and a Girls Day

**_A/N:_** I know I took a while to update but all good things take time! Before I forget I have started a Role Play site based on this story for those of you who are interested. Just go to my profile and you'll find the link! I also have a story banner up on my site. Please check it out.

**_Disclaimer:_** Sorry me no own Power Rangers. Just 'Ro.

Everything was going well for the rangers. 'Ro was helping the others with their training and though it was difficult they stuck with it all the way. One day they were sparing. They all had partners except for 'Ro who was watching to make sure they didn't use their element during a match.

"Hey, 'Ro why don't you ever spar with us? You always watch." Dustin asked. Everyone turned to face 'Ro. "That's a good question…" Cam said looking suspiciously at 'Ro. "There's a good answer to that. Care to help me with it Cam?" 'Ro asked seriously. "Why me?" Cam asked. "You seem to be a little unsure about me so I figure this would be a good way to help end that. We're going to have a friendly sparing match, if you agree to it of course." She replied. "Alright then. Let's get this over with." Cam said acting just a bit cocky.

They stood across from each other and bowed. At first they appeared to be evenly matched until 'Ro gave a mischievous smirk and flipped Cam on to his back. He stood and started fighting only to end up flat on his back again. This went on for about twenty minutes. "Alright I give!" Cam groaned as he was flipped again. "The reason I don't spar with you is because it wouldn't be fair until I've taught you all I know. I would win every time with different moves. I hope that clears that up, unless someone else wants to try and prove me wrong?" 'Ro's question was answered with silence. "Good, that's all for today. Hit the showers." She said dismissing the others.

Sensei came into the training room. "Well done 'Ro. I wish to thank you for helping the rangers." He said as he flipped onto 'Ro's shoulder. She started to walk. "It's really no trouble at all Sensei. I'm happy to help. It's nice to be needed again." She said smiling. "I'm sure you were always needed young one. You just didn't think you were." Sensei replied. "So…I'm guessing you didn't come in here just to thank me and tell me I'm needed?" 'Ro asked grinning. "You are correct young one. I think you and Tori need to get away from the boys for a while. I suggest a girl's day out? I will only call if we need you to fight." He said as they walked into Ops.

"I think that's a great idea Sensei! I'll talk to Tori and make the arrangements." 'Ro smiled. "Arrangements for what?" Cam asked, looking up from his computer. "Tori and I might be going on a girl's day. Speaking of, where is Tor?" 'Ro asked. "She went to storm chargers with the others. I think you two should have some time to yourselves. You spend way too much time around us guys." Cam said grinning. "Tell me about it!" she teased poking his arm. They both laughed as Sensei looked on knowingly.

"Well I'm gonna go bug Tori and the others. It was fun pestering you Cam!" 'Ro laughed. "See you later 'Ro." Cam said waving and then turning back to his computer as 'Ro walked out of Ops. She walked to Storm Chargers. "Hey Kelly! Do you happen to know where Tori is?" 'Ro asked as she greeted the store owner. "Hey 'Ro, Tori's in the back with the guys." Kelly asked. "Thanks Kell." 'Ro said walking into the back to find Shane, Dustin and Hunter with their hands over their eyes. She turned and saw Blake and Tori making out.

"Hey! Get a room you two! Preferably one far away from us!" 'Ro said covering her eyes as well. Tori and Blake jumped apart sheepishly. "Finally they hear someone!" Shane, Dustin and Hunter said uncovering their eyes. "Sorry." Blake mumbled. Tori and 'Ro giggled. "I came to ask you something Tor. Want to have a girl's day out?" 'Ro asked. "That'd be awesome! When can we go? Not that I don't like hanging out with the guys but…" Tori replied. "Sometimes you just need to get away." 'Ro finished smiling. "Trust me I know how you feel. The guys are awesome but I think we need time to be girls." She said wisely.

"So when are you girls leaving so we know when to plan the party?" Hunter teased. "We leave as soon as I make the hotel reservations in Angel Grove." 'Ro replied without missing a beat. "Wait, you guys are going to Angel Grove, without us?" Dustin asked. "I figure I can get a few of the former rangers, female of course, to join us and that would be the best place to meet up." she said. "I promise I'll take you guys down to see AG soon but tomorrow I hope to be there with Tor just us girls."

"Ok…" the guys said.

'Ro and Tori arrived in Angel Grove in record time the next day. They pulled into the Angel Grove Inn and walked into the lobby. "Hello, can I help you?" the clerk at the desk asked. "Yes, I have a reservation; it's under Mizuno, Aphrodite." 'Ro said digging in her purse for her wallet. "Ah yes Miss Mizuno. Room 349." The clerk said handing her the key. "Thank you. We have a few friends joining us. We're using the password White Ice. Just send them up." 'Ro said smiling. "Will do Miss."

Tori was the first to walk into the room. "Oh my gosh! 'Ro this is amazing!" she gasped. 'Ro had gotten the biggest room in the hotel. It was decorated in blues, purples, pinks and yellows and of course it had white as well. "I'm glad you like it!" 'Ro grinned. A knock sounded on the door. 'Ro set down her bags and opened the door. The second it was opened two blurs one of pink and one of yellow nearly knocked 'Ro over. "Yeesh! I know you two missed me but DANG! Do you have to suffocate me?" 'Ro laughed hugging the two women. "You bet we missed you!" Kimberly said. "And yes we do have to suffocate you!" Trini said laughing. "Figures!" 'Ro rolled her eyes. "Ladies I would like to introduce you to the Ninja Storm Blue Ranger, Tori Hanson." Kim and Trini ran to Tori and started to hug her and ask tons of questions that Tori couldn't understand. "WHOA! Hold up! I can't understand a word you two are saying!" Tori said holding up her arms.

"Yeah they tend to do that!" 'Ro said motioning for the three to sit down. Just as she was about to sit down herself another knock sounded. "I'll get that. Kim, Trini, please go easy on the questions?" she said getting up and opening the door. As soon as she did she was chased away from it by a very large amount of luggage and one unhappy bellhop. "Is this the right room? White Ice?" the bellhop asked pleading with her to say yes. "Yeah this is it. You can set those down by those bags over there." She said pointing to her own bags. The look the bellhop gave her screamed 'Thank you!' "Will that be all Ma'am?" he asked. "Yes that will be all." 'Ro said giving the poor bellhop a very large tip. She closed the door behind the bellhop and started to snicker. "Kim you have to stop packing for a year when you'll only be gone a day!" she laughed. "Hey! Three of those bags are Trini's!" Kim said defensively. "Yeah, three bags. That's nothing compared to your ten." Trini said smirking. "Ok so I over packed! What can I say? I like being prepared!" Kim said shrugging.

Another knock came at the door and 'Ro went to answer it again. "'RO!" "AISHA!" the two women squealed and hugged. Kim and Trini laughed. "Look at you girl! The last time I saw you was when you left the Turbo's! You were a scrawny little thing! Now you're grown up!" Aisha said looking at 'Ro and smiling. "I know! I mean Trini, Kim and I go to lunch once a month but I haven't seen you in forever!" 'Ro grinned. "It's good to be back and it's good to see all of you!" Aisha said hugging Kim and Trini. "Aisha, this is Tori. She's the Ninja Storm Blue Ranger. Tori this is Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell. Now that we all know each other we can go get dinner!" 'Ro grinned.

"So what have you been up to 'Ro?" Aisha asked stabbing a piece of Sesame Chicken with her fork. "A little of this, a little of that. Mostly trying to keep in touch with everyone! If you think Tommy has a track record you should see mine! Not only was I on MM, Ninjetti, Zeo and Turbo but I was also the Wild Force green ranger!" 'Ro said naming off all the teams she was on while grabbing a piece of Mushu Pork with her chop sticks. "Wow, you've been around 'Ro!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah and I have a feeling that she'll be on a few more teams after this." Kim predicted. "I agree." Trini said.

"While it's great you all have so much faith in me I'd rather go into a peaceful retirement after this mess with Lothor is taken care of." 'Ro said putting down her chop sticks. "Who's up for a game of Tell All?" she asked grinning. "What's Tell All?" Tori asked. "Tell All is a sleepover game that 'Ro came up with. Someone says a topic and everyone has to have a question for that topic that everyone answers. You have to be honest and tell the whole answer no keeping things secret. Nothing leaves our little group so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out." Aisha explained. "So who wants to go first?" Kim asked.

"I will!" Trini said cheerfully. "Oh dear." Kim and 'Ro said at the same time. "I choose the topic of…Rangering." Trini said laughing. The two former MM rangers let out a sigh of relief. "That was close!" Kim said.

"Hey Kim, you haven't chosen a topic yet." 'Ro pointed out after they had been playing for about an hour. "Ok. I choose…..BOYS!" Kim said happily. 'Ro and the others all groaned. "Ok fine I'll go first with the question. Who was your first crush?" Trini asked. "Jonathan Williams." Kim said. "Mark Haywinn." Aisha stated "Dustin Brooks." Tori admitted while blushing. "Awwwwwwww! You had a crush on Dusty? Cute!" 'Ro said giggling. "Shut up!" Tori said turning redder than she was before. "Jason." Was all Trini said. "Jason? As in our own Jason Scott?" Kim asked trying not to laugh. "Hush!" Trini said blushing. "Billy. It was that way since I first moved to AG. I got over it after he left the planet but yeah he was my first crush." 'Ro said. "Well we kinda figured that!" Kim Trini and Aisha said together.

"Ok well, what was your favorite date of all time?" Tori asked saving 'Ro from having to comment. "When Tommy took me to go see that one horror movie. I got to cuddle like you wouldn't believe!" Kim said causing the other girls to laugh. "Mine was when Zach took me to the Mall and tried on that skirt!" Trini replied as the others laughed harder. "Well mine was when Blake took me to the boardwalk in Blue Bay Harbor." Tori said grinning. "Well mine was when Rocky took me to go see The Movie. Remember that one?" Aisha said as Kim Trini and 'Ro started laughing. "I have spiders in my fingers and they're making me dance!" All four former rangers yelled before collapsing into hysterical laughter.

"What?" Tori asked confused. "Oh The Movie was a spoof on EVERY movie in existence." 'Ro explained. "Oh…ok. So what was your favorite date 'Ro?" Tori asked. "Um…don't have one…" 'Ro said. "What was the closest thing to it?" Trini asked. "Um…never been on one?" 'Ro replied. "WHAT?" the other four girls cried. "We'll just have to fix that." Kim said. "I will choose my own date thank you!" 'Ro said irritably. "So who was your second crush?" Aisha asked trying to keep the peace between 'Ro and Kim. "Blake Bradley." Tori responded following along. "Rocky DeSantos." Aisha grinned. "Peter Watson." Kim said glaring at Aisha for changing the subject. "Matt Hawkins." Trini replied. "Adam Park." 'Ro smiled. "You had a crush on Adam!" Aisha and Kim exclaimed.

"You two never noticed?" 'Ro asked surprised. "No!" they said together. "Well now you do!" 'Ro said giving a cheesy grin. "Ok so who was the first guy you held hands with? Anything counts." She asked. "Jonathan Williams, again." Kim replied. "Sam Watkins." Trini said. "Mark Haywinn…again." Aisha said. "Dustin." Tori blushed once more. "Billy again." 'Ro answered. "Ok last question and then we do something else. Who's your biggest crush now?" Kim asked. "Again Blake. We're going out now." Tori said smiling. "Still Tommy." Kim said quietly. "Oh Kim! Why didn't you tell me?" 'Ro asked. "How would you help?" Kim asked starting to look depressed. "I would smack some sense into him and make him fight for you, that's how!" 'Ro said.

"Thank you!" Kim cried. "Ok back to the game. My biggest crush is...still Rocky!" Aisha said grinning. "Well it's no secret that mine is Zach as I did marry him…" Trini said. "WHAT?" 'Ro, Kim and Aisha exclaimed. Trini was soon barraged by questions such as "When?" "How did he propose?" and "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" until she held her arms up. "We got married two weeks ago, he proposed while in a bunny costume and we wanted to surprise everyone." Trini replied. "Well you surprised us alright!" Kim said hugging her along with 'Ro, Aisha and Tori. "Congrats Trini!" 'Ro, Aisha, Kim and Tori chorused. "Thank you. Now 'Ro don't think we've forgotten you! Who's your biggest crush?" Trini asked. "Ok, ok…it's Cam." 'Ro said quietly slowly going red. "Cam as in Cameron Watanabe?" Tori asked in disbelief. "Who's he?" Aisha asked. "Ninja Storm's version of Billy only more sarcastic, athletic and musical." 'Ro explained. "Ah. You always did go for the smart ones!" Kim, Trini and Aisha said laughing.

"Oh shut up!" 'Ro said blushing even more. "Now can we please get some sleep? Tor and I have to go back to Blue Bay tomorrow." And with that they all went to bed.

_**R&R!**_


	6. Birthday Surprises

**_Disclaimer:_** Hey 'Ro check under the bed! No? Maybe the closet? Hm...looks like I still don't own them...Oh well I can still write 'bout them and 'Ro! ;)

* * *

(With the boys) 

The guys had decided to have a little get together of their own while the girls where gone and all met up at Ninja Ops. "So what are we gonna do?" Blake asked. "Play 'Truth or Dare?'" Dustin suggested. "Man, that's too Girly Sleepoverish." Shane said. "You got a better idea?" Hunter asked. "No not really…" Shane replied. "Then 'Truth or Dare' it is." Cam said sitting on the floor. The others followed and soon they were all daring each other to do stupid things. "So Cam, Truth or Dare?" Hunter asked. "Uh…how about Truth this time I'm getting tired of Dare." Cam replied grinning. "Do you like 'Ro as more than a friend? I promise you not a word gets back to her or anyone else who might tell her." Cam's grin faded. "Um…uh…Well…yes." He said blushing slightly and pushing up his glasses. Hunter smiled. "Ok then. Your turn." And with that the game continued until the communications window popped up on the supercomputer. "Hey guys, what's up?" It was Tommy. The guys ran over to the computer and they all said 'Hi.' "Hey can I ask you guys a favor?" Tommy asked. "Sure anything." Shane replied. The others nodded. "Well it's 'Ro's birthday tomorrow-" "WHAT?!? And she didn't tell us?" the guys all shouted. "She doesn't like a big fuss made over her but this time we're gonna have to make an exception. I was wondering if you could help me throw her a surprise party?" Tommy asked. "Sure!" They all replied and they started to plan.

(With the girls)

After a night of laughter and little sleep Tori and 'Ro were on their way back to Blue Bay Harbor. They got back in record time and Tori dropped 'Ro and her stuff back at her house. As Tori drove off 'Ro unlocked the door and dragged her suitcase into her house. She grabbed her phone and called Tommy to let her know she got home ok but he didn't answer. "Well that's odd. Oh well." She said as she started to unpack. When she had unpacked all her stuff she got changed into her training clothes, hopped into her white jeep and drove toward Ninja Ops.

(Ops)

Everyone was running around putting up decorations. "I know for a fact that she's forgotten what day it is!" Tommy said laughing as he helped set stuff up. They all laughed and finished setting everything up just as they heard 'Ro's jeep pull up. "Hide!" Dustin said. Everyone ducked behind stuff as Cam turned on the hologram that hid the decorations. She came jogging down the stairs and stopped when she didn't see anyone. "Hello? Anyone home?" she got the scare of her life when Cam turned off the hologram and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise!" She was very surprised indeed!

"Oh my gosh, you guys! This is too much! Thank you so much everyone!" she said smiling. Everyone grabbed some food and just started talking. "How old is the Birthday girl?" Shane asked. "Sweet sixteen." Tommy said smiling and ruffling 'Ro's hair. "Did you have to tell them?" she asked irritably. "Yes." He said grinning. "You're sixteen? How come you never told us?" Cam said frowning. "You never asked." She said smirking. "She does have a point." Hunter said grinning. "Well I for one say we should celebrate the momentous occasion by going out on a big group date." Tori said grinning evilly at 'Ro. She groaned. "You had to say the 'D' word didn't you?" she said glaring at Tori. "Yes I did. Now Blake and I are obviously going together. Shane I'm assuming you're going with Skyla?" Shane nodded. "Ok then Dustin and Hunter you need to find dates." Tori said listing off everyone but 'Ro and Cam. "What about Cam and 'Ro?" Dustin asked obliviously.

"Well, we could go together." Cam said nervously. 'Ro blushed and nodded. "Sure." She said quietly. "Great! Now let's have some cake!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well sorry it's so short. Hey at least I updated! 


End file.
